


Just Friends

by mzboredasalways



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Romione, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzboredasalways/pseuds/mzboredasalways
Summary: Hermione knew when she and Ron broke up they would move on and find other loves, but that did nothing to prepare her for his wedding invitation hitting her desk one morning. She knew that she had to be there because not matter what, Ron was her friend. She turns to the only person who could help her, Draco.





	

            Hermione stared blankly at the letter in front of her. There was a part of her that knew this was coming. Ron never did have much sense when it came to these kinds of things.

"Granger, have you got the Marie Berlin files?"

            Hermione's head snapped up quickly, even she knew her face looked like she might have seen a ghost.

"Are you alright," Draco asked concerned.

"What, yes, of course. Oh, here you go," Hermione said handing him the files.

"Okay then. We can chat later," Draco said uncertainly as he took the files.

            Hermione watched in a daze as Draco left. Surely she was overreacting. She did tend to do that when it came to Ron. Maybe she was making the situation a bigger deal than it was. If Ron wanted her there, it must be okay with the bride.

            The word ‘bride' rang wrong in her head. She should be used to it by now, it has been too long for her to be bitter about this. She knew her feelings for Ron were gone, but the residual energy that used to flow between them still lingered. Hermione remembered when just thinking of Ron would make her smile. She wished they could go back to those days; they were so much simpler.

            Hermione allowed herself a long sigh before she went back to business. There was no way she was going to let an invitation to Ron's wedding mess with her head.

"Alright, will you spill already," Draco said as he put some files on her desk, over the ones that she was reviewing.  


"Excuse me," Hermione asked annoyed.

            She has worked with Draco long enough to know that he can be just as annoying as he was in school if not given the acknowledgement he wanted. She looked up at him and he was a lot closer than she had anticipated.

"What is wrong," he asked holding his ground.  


"I don’t know what you are going on about," Hermione said trying to sound disinterested as she held her ground, no matter how uncomfortable she was at their proximity.

"We both know you haven't been yourself for the past week and I know it has something to do with that letter, so spill," Draco said forcefully.

"Who do you think you are," Hermione said hotly. She stood up so she and Draco were in the same position on opposite sides of the desk. "How dare you try to force information out of me when I clearly don’t want to talk about it?"  


"So you admit that there is something going on," Draco said seemingly unaffected by Hermione's anger.

"It is none of your business," Hermione said firmly.

            They held eye contact, neither willing to be the first to back down.

"Ahem," a cough sounded making both of them jump apart, "I just needed some help, but I can come by later…"

"Its fine, Rhys, Draco was just leaving," Hermione said looking sternly at Draco.

            Draco straightened himself, turned and left without another word.

            Hermione felt like she was ready to pour herself a glass of wine and curl up with a good book. It had been an exhaustingly long day; made even longer by her actively avoiding Draco. After the few years they've worked together, he had gotten uncannily good at reading her. It unnerved her most of the time. She never thought herself to be transparent. Someone clearing their throat next to her brought her out of her thoughts.

"You've been avoiding me," Draco said simply as they stood in the lift.  


"I have not," Hermione denied quickly, too quickly. She could see the quirk in his eyebrow from the corner of her eye.

"Want to go out for a nightcap," Draco asked after a moment of silence.

            Hermione looked at him frowning.

"A nightcap," she asked uncertainly.

"Yea, we've had a pretty long week, well I have. It seems you have too. So what do you say?"

"I was just about to head home," Hermione said.

"Alright," Draco nodded as the doors opened.

            Just as he was about to step out, Hermione reached out.

"You know, a nightcap actually sounds good right now; where would you like to go," she asked before she could lose her nerve.

"There's a quiet place walking distance from here," he said jerking his head in the direction they would be headed.

"Let's go," she said.

            They walked in an easy silence. There have been a more than few times where their lunches coincided and they spent it together. At first it was a bit tense, but it became easier. They talked easily, they debated amicably, and occasionally they ran a bit late getting back to the office, too engrossed in their conversation to keep track of time.

"It’s muggle," Hermione said in surprise as they entered the bar.

"I branched out a bit after school," Draco shrugged leading her by the small of her back to the bar.

"Well this is a change of pace for you," she said as they sat.  


"Yes, well, after realizing your family has been wrong about so many things, you find yourself having to relearn a lot of them," he said as if waiting for her to make some remark.

            They both knew the other hadn't forgotten how Draco had treated Hermione in school. It was a sore spot when they first started working together. They tried their best to not bring up the past. However, that didn’t stop Hermione absentmindedly rubbing the word carved into her skin after something touched too close to the past.

            Draco ordered for them as Hermione got lost in her thoughts.

"An invitation to a wedding," she said suddenly.

"Pardon," Draco asked confused.

"Last week, that letter, it was a wedding invitation. Now that's not how I normally react to getting a wedding invitation. I'm not one of those women who resents not having someone special when a wedding rolls around. It's just that it's Ron, he's the one getting married. In a two months’ time, mind you.

“I'm happy for him of course. He deserves happiness, and she makes him happy. That's all I can really ask for I guess. It was a shock, I was his girlfriend, albeit not for that long of a time, but it meant something to me. I was starting to think of a future between us. And getting invited to his wedding was reminder of what we could have had. I know that we weren’t right for each other outside of friendship, but it still smarts."

            Hermione couldn’t believe she just said all that. And to Draco of all people. And she doesn’t even have the excuse of being drunk. Sure, over the time they’ve worked together they have gotten close. They spend a lot of their spare time together since they don’t really have anyone else that shares their sporadic schedule; even with that it was out of their normal topic of conversations.

"At least I was right about one thing," Draco chuckled as their drinks arrived. Hermione looked at him questioningly, "Weasley really is an idiot."  


"He means well," Hermione said defensively.

"Say that all you want, but he has as much tact as a giant," Draco said rolling his eyes. "How else are you to react to your ex getting married, no matter how good of friends you are."

            Draco took a sip of his drink letting Hermione think over his words. It was nice to hear those words from someone other than the voice in her head. She was relieved that she wasn’t overreacting.

"Should I go," Hermione asked after they were halfway through with their drinks.

"That's up to you, do you think you can handle it?"

            Hermione pouted in thought. She knew he wasn’t being condescending. He was actually giving her a way out. She can say no and it'd be fine, because the reason would be for her wellbeing.

"I don’t know, probably not alone," she said thinking out loud. "Come with me," she blurted out.

"What," Draco choked out.

"Be my date, well not my date, date, but come with me to Ron's wedding," she said loving the idea as she said it.

"You've got to be joking. Sure invite a Malfoy to a Weasley wedding like that isn’t the definition of a disaster waiting to happen," Draco scoffed looking at her like she grew a second head.

"Come on, I have a plus one and there will be an open bar," she said swishing his almost empty glass around.

"Do you think I am so easily bought with alcohol? I am not that kind of girl," Draco said mocking indignation.

"Another round," Hermione called out to the bartender. "Yes you are," she said smiling at him.  


"Alright you found my one weakness," he said snatching his glass from her and swigging the rest down.

"Yea, your only weakness," Hermione laughed.

"I am doing you a favor and this is how you treat me," Draco said playfully.

"You're right, thank you for doing this Draco. I really appreciate it," Hermione said sincerely.

"Don’t go soft on me now," Draco said rolling his eyes.

            They stayed for another hour before calling it a night. They Apparated to their separate homes.

"It's kind of sad don’t you think," Hermione heard a voice said as she walked into Madam Malkin's.

"Terribly, going to your ex boyfriend's wedding alone. I wouldn’t be able to handle it."

"Ay, poor Hermione."

"If you are going to gossip, I suggest you do it a lower volume where your customers can’t overhear," Hermione said sharply.

"Oh Hermione, we are so sorry," Hannah said looking like a dear caught in headlights.  


"Not that it is any of either of your concern, I am going with someone," Hermione said haughtily.

"Who is it," Pavarti asked curiously.

"Draco," Hermione said.

"Draco Malfoy," Hannah asked shocked.

"What other Draco do you know," Pavarti asked rolling her eyes. "I didn’t know you and Draco were dating."  


"What—," Hermione asked shocked as she felt herself losing control of the conversation.

"Good for you, he's quite a catch." Pavarti said with a wink.

"Um, Hannah are my robes done," Hermione asked quickly, feeling her face warm up.

"Oh, yes, here you are," Hannah said summoning Hermione's robes.

"Thanks, um, I guess I'll see you around," she said quickly leaving before any more damage could be inflicted.

            Hermione knocked frantically on Draco's door. He opened the door slowly. Hermione pushed her way in.

"They think we are dating; what are we going to do," Hermione asked as she started pacing around Draco's living room.

            Draco looked at her for a moment and then went to his kitchen. Hermione continued to pace as she heard the sound of a kettle. A few minutes later Draco came out with two mugs of steaming tea.

"Here," he said all but shoving the mug into her hands.

            This helped stop her pacing because she did not want to spill the drink.

"Now sit and talk at a normal human rate please," Draco yawned taking a seat on the couch.

            Hermione took a seat and took a sip of the tea. She smiled when it hit her tongue, it was perfect, and it was sweetened just right. After another sip she collected herself enough to tell Draco what had happened.

"And you didn’t think to correct them," Draco drawled holding his mug close to his face inhaling it's sent.

"I tried but I panicked," Hermione said defensively.

"That's not very Gryffindor of you," Draco teased smiling at her.

"Shut up," she said rolling her eyes.

"It's simple. We pretend to date until after the wedding then have a friendly break up and no one will suspect a thing. You do happen to have a habit of keeping good terms with your exes," Draco shrugged.

"No one is going to believe that we are dating. The people in our lives know us too well," Hermione frowned.

"You never know someone too well," Draco said smiling.

"Are you being serious right now," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I may have just woken up, but I mean it."

            Hermione finally looked at Draco and realized that his hair was out of its usual style and was sticking up all over the place, didn’t look unlike Harry's. She found herself staring a bit too long at Draco’s shirtless torso, but then came to her senses.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said placing her mug down and standing.

"Don't be silly, if I really didn’t want you here, you wouldn’t be. Now finish your tea, would you like something to eat," he asked.

"No thank you, I am imposing enough as it is," Hermione said embarrassed.

"As my girlfriend for the next two months, there is no such thing as imposing," Draco winked.

"Are we really doing this," Hermione asked trying not to smile.

"Yes we are _babe_ ," Draco said smiling outright.

"This is crazy," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Probably but it's going to be so much fun seeing Weasley's face when we walk into his wedding."

            Hermione rolled her eyes and finished off her drink.

"Hermione!"

            It was more the rapid knocking than the shout of her name that got the job of waking her in a panicked daze. She stumbled out of bed and groggily make her way to the door.

"Harry, what in world is wrong with you," Hermione said around yawn.

"Are you going with Draco to Ron's wedding," Harry asked ignoring any pretense and walking into Hermione’s home.

"Yes I am, now can I go to sleep."

"I heard that you two were going as dates, as in you two are together, as in you two are dating, is this true?"  


"Are we still in school? This is a wedding not the Yule Ball, what does it matter who I am taking."  


"This is very important, if you are dating Draco, how is it that I had to hear about it from someone other than my best friend."  


"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, we weren't keeping it a secret we were just getting used to be us before we brought in everyone else." Hermione said easily repeating the words her and Draco went over the day before.

"I mean I understand, it is Draco." Harry mumbled looking at the ground. "So you two decide that the wedding of your ex-boyfriend is as good a time as any to reveal your relationship?"  


"It just happened that way,” Hermione said stifling another yawn.  


"Okay, I know you've just woken up so I will get out of your hair, but we will continue this conversation over lunch," Harry said giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

            Hermione was actually surprised at how quickly Harry accepted that she and Draco have been having a secret relationship for months. She had never been a good liar, at least of all to Harry. Harry always knew things about her before she knew them about herself. Almost for as long as they've been friends, Hermione hasn't been able to keep things from him. After all, it was Harry who first knew that she liked Ron, and he stood her side through all of it. It really was strange that what he was most worried about was that she and Draco were going to Ron’s wedding together, instead of the actual fact that she and Draco were together.

            Hermione was relieved that the conversation over lunch was normal and Draco free. She should have known better than to let herself be lulled into a false sense of security, especially around Harry.

"So were and Draco drunk the first time it happened," Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Excuse me," Hermione choked out.

"Well I mean, he's not known for holding his liquor well, and your judgment kind of goes out the window when you’ve had a glass too much, I’m just trying to figure how this all worked out," Harry said shrugging.

"And the two of us being intoxicated seems like the most logical course that took place," Hermione said raising an eyebrow.  


"For my simple male mind, yes. It’s just that it’s Draco and I know, I know, he has changed more than a bit since Hogwarts, but you know. Actually forget that I said anything," Harry said looking slightly embarrassed.

"I will.”  


"I am glad by the way," Harry mumbled.

“About what?”

"That you have someone that makes you happy. I was worried, at first, you know when I heard you and Draco were going to be working together, but I can see how much you two fit."

“Thank you,” Hermione said quietly.

 The rest of lunch was spent in easy silence as it normally is.

"Draco," Hermione called into the fireplace.

"One moment," she heard him call back.

            After a few seconds Draco walked through the fire.

"How was your day, babe," he asked smiling.

"Have you told any of your friends that you were going with me to Ron's wedding," Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"Didn't have to, apparently everyone knows. It's like being back in school," Draco said making himself comfortable on Hermione's couch.

"Should we go through with this," Hermione asked sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Are you sick of being my girlfriend already," Draco asked, hurt.

"No you are a great boyfriend," Hermione said quickly before correcting herself, "I mean the pretending bit."  


"So you want to be my real girlfriend, this is kind of sudden," Draco said smiling.

"Will you -," Hermione leaned over and covered Draco's mouth with her hand. "Should we continue to lie to our friends and family about our supposed relationship?"  


"Hermione," Draco pulled Hermione's hand away from his mouth gently, "we are pretending to date; we aren't getting married. This isn't really hurting anyone."

"Yea, I guess you're right," Hermione said sitting back a bit.

"Now, my mother wants to meet you," Draco said suddenly.

"Very funny, Draco," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"It would be if I were joking."  


"Come again."  


"Mother wants to meet you."  


"Make something up so I don’t have to."

            They continued to go back and forth. The more they talked the more the inevitable dawned on Hermione. She was going to have to meet Narcissa Malfoy. Not only meet her, but convince her that she is her son's girlfriend.

"It's going to be fine. We get there, we talk, we leave," Draco said easily.

"Okay fine, when," Hermione asked dejectedly.

"Tomorrow night," Draco mumbled.

"I am going to kill you," Hermione moaned letting her head fall back onto the couch.

"Aw, don’t be like that, Granger. It'll be fine. I'll take you out for ice-cream afterwards," Draco sang the last bit while poking her arm.

"You promise," Hermione said turning her head to face him.  


"You are meeting my mother, you deserve a lot more than ice-cream," Draco laughed.

"Since we are doing this, I need a favor,” Hermione said quickly.

“What is it this time, do you need me to also fake our deaths,” Draco asked smiling.

“No, I need to tell Ginny.”

“Why?”

“I’m not used to lying to her. Not that I'm used to lying at all, but we are close and to be honest, I don’t know if I could do this on my own,” Hermione said looking away from him.

“If Ginny is what you need to feel the most comfortable with this plan that was created to make you feel comfortable at your ex’s wedding, then so be it. You are in charge after all,” Draco said with an easy shrug.

“I wonder when you have ever said that to anyone,” Hermione said smiling at him.

“You are probably the first. So,” Draco cleared his throat, “we should probably get our relationship story straight before tomorrow.”

            Stories and possible theories were passed between them easily. Luckily, Hermione and Draco were enough alike to come up with a plausible back story that would work for both of them. Hermione wrote a letter to Ginny to meet at her home so she could tell her everything, Draco decided that doing this together would make it easier on Hermione so he was going to stay on the couch for the night. When the night was coming to an end, Hermione never made it to her bed. She and Draco fell asleep leaning against each other.

"Well isn't this adorable."

            Hermione was startled awake by clapping. It took her a second to register why there was an arm around her.

"Draco," she moaned shaking him awake.

"You two are so cute."  


            Hermione glared up at Ginny, who looked like the cat who ate the canary. Speaking of cats, Crookshanks took it upon himself to curl up between Hermione and Draco.

"How about I set up the kettle, we can have a talk over a cuppa," Ginny said cheerfully.

"Two sugars, no cream," Draco said groggily.

"Noted," Ginny called from the kitchen.  


"Where is your bathroom," Draco asked Hermione.  


"Down the hall and to the left," Hermione said.

            When Draco left her with just her cat, she felt a wave of confusion run over. Why didn’t waking up against Draco feel weirder? Why didn’t Ginny seem more shocked that this was what she Apparated into Hermione’s living room to find? Hermione fell back onto couch, it was too early for this.

"You are better at making tea than you were at Quidditch," Draco said once they were seated at Hermione's small table.  
"Then it must be the best damn tea you ever tasted," Ginny said easily.

            Hermione smiled at the easy banter between the two. After the war, Ginny quickly got over what life at Hogwarts was like. She even managed to snag a lunch with Hermione and Draco on occasion.

“So I am guessing that you invited me here for more than tea,” Ginny said pointedly.

“You might have heard about the situation that Draco and I are in,” Hermione said uncertain of where to begin with this completely out of character story.

“Oh are you talking about the star crossed lovers that reunited,” Ginny said dramatically blinking at them making Draco snort into his tea.

“Yes that,” Hermione said rolling her eyes.

“What about it?”  


“It’s fake,” Draco said cutting off Hermione’s answer.

“Why start a fake relationship for no reas—.” Ginny cut herself off and stared at them. “Oh, well isn’t that the sweetest thing,” Ginny said smiling.

“I’m just helping out a friend,” Draco said defensively.

“Oh, Dray, who knew under all that prat attitude you were just a sentimental softy,” Ginny teased.

“First, don’t call me Dray, and second how dare you madam,” Draco said haughtily.

“It’s amazing that you are more insulted that I called you a sentimental softy than a prat.”

“Anyway,” Hermione said cutting into their conversation. “You are the only person that knows about this.”  


“Well you know that you can count on me with your secret. Besides watching Draco at a Weasley wedding will be more than enough payment,” Ginny smiled.

“On that note, I've got things to do before we go to visit Mother. Ginny," Draco nodded towards her, "Hermione," Draco leant down and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Bye," Hermione said trying to keep her head.

“Wow,” Ginny said once the crack sounded.

“I know,” Hermione nodded thinking that she was talking about the situation they were in.

“You love him don’t you,” Ginny accused.

            Hermione could actually follow the burn of her tea as it went down her throat and into her lungs and partially out of her mouth and nose. It took her a moment to compose herself enough to respond.

“What?”

“Oh my goodness you do,” Ginny laughed.

“You have seriously lost your mind,” Hermione scoffed.

“You nearly fainted when he gave you that kiss on the cheek, you are so gone Granger.”  


“I did not and I am not,” Hermione said crossing her arms.

“Wouldn’t be so sure,” Ginny teased drinking more of her tea.

“Draco is doing me this favor as a friend, like he said. That is all. I didn’t want to go to my ex boyfriend’s wedding alone and Draco was who I asked to help me. That is all that is going on.”

“Ok, ok gosh. You could do worse. At lease Draco is a decent man.”

            Ginny stayed for a while longer before deciding to leave. Once Ginny was gone, reality hit Hermione. She was going to have to meet the Malfoy matriarch tonight. What was she going to wear?

"Hermione, I know she won't care what you are wearing," Draco said for the thousandth time from her living room.  
"Are you kidding, your mother is always dressed amazingly," Hermione called out.

"It is a simple dinner at her house, just wear whatever; come in your pajamas if you want."  


"I want to wear something that says 'I am actually dating your son and not just pretending to date him so I don’t look like a loser at my ex-boyfriend's wedding'."

"Love, I don’t think any outfit can say all that without having it written on it," Draco laughed.

"Just come in here and help me," Hermione begged.

"Looking good," Draco said upon seeing Hermione in a robe with her hair a tad bit tamer than usual.  
"Shut up and help," Hermione said rolling her.

"I still think you are overreacting. Here this will be more than fine," Draco said pulling a summer dress from her closet.

"Are you sure," she asked as she reached for the dress.

"Yes I am sure, are you going to need help putting it on," Draco winked.

"Get out," Hermione laughed pushing him out of her room.

"Is that any way to treat the love of your life," Draco shouted from the other side of her door.

            Hermione dressed quickly. The dress that Draco had pulled, Hermione has never actually worn before. She bought it on a whim when out shopping with Ginny.

"You look beautiful," Draco said when she exited the room.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione said trying to will down her blush.

"You are going to do great," Draco said pulling her to him. "Ready," he asked looking down at her.

            She nodded and held onto his middle tightly as they Apparated to Narcissa's home.

"Is that music," Hermione asked once they regained their footing.

"Mother always has music playing when I visit," Draco said.

"You are such a momma's boy," Hermione said smiling.  
"I am, and I'm proud of it.”

            Hermione stepped away from him and looked around at the room. This definitely wasn’t Malfoy Manor. Hermione was never going to say it out loud, but that was another reason she was apprehensive about this visit. As close as she and Draco have gotten, she doesn’t think that she would have survived a visit to Malfoy Manor. She remembered she had heard something about Narcissa moving out and selling the Manor after Lucius’ death, but there was always a chance it was just a rumor. She had never been so relieved in her life.

            The room was cozy. She couldn’t stop herself from looking at the various item on the walls. Some were family portraits. It seemed that they took one every year from the moment Narcissa and Lucius were engaged and until Draco graduated from Hogwarts. It was a strange timeline to look at, it seemed so intimate, like she shouldn’t be looking at them. Her eyes grazed over Narcissa and Lucius and focused more on Draco. She saw the haughtiness of his younger years get clouded by fear as his later teen years passed.

“When was the last time you dance," Draco asked from behind her.  


"I don’t really remember," she said looking away from the pictures.

"Well I can't have that. No girlfriend of mine, fake or otherwise, can go so long without dancing," Draco said smiling.

"Well, are you going to do something about it," Hermione asked smiling at him.

"Oh, Granger,” Draco said smirking, “I knew I chose well."  


"Technically, I chose you."

“Details," Draco said swinging her out before pulling her back in.

            They twirled around the room easily, well it was easy for Hermione to follow Draco’s more experienced lead.

“Not bad, Granger,” Draco commented as they moved.

“Shut up.”

A soft ‘Ahem’ pulled them to a sudden stop.

“Oh hello Mother,” Draco said dropping his hands and walking towards her.

“Please don’t stop on my account,” Narcissa said smiling as Draco embraced her.

“We were just stalling for time as we waited for you,” Draco explained.

“There is no need to explain yourselves to me,” Narcissa said looking right at Hermione.

            It took all Hermione had not to look away. She could sense Narcissa analyzing her. Hermione had to physically stop herself from fidgeting.

“Well, who wants a cuppa,” Draco asked clapping his hands together.

“That would be lovely, why don’t you get that started while I have a talk with Hermione,” Narcissa said.

“Is that really necessary, Mother,” Draco asked.

“Draco,” Narcissa said with an edge.

            Draco looked at Hermione apologetically before disappearing.

“Take a seat dear,” Narcissa said sitting.

            Hermione hasn’t felt this nervous since talking her NEWTS.

“Breathe dear, I’m not going to bite,” Narcissa said shaking her head softly.

“Right, sorry. I’ve never really done this before,” Hermione admitted as she sat across from Narcissa.

“I had planned on interrogating Draco’s new girlfriend, but then when I heard it was you, well I think that’s kind of mute. Especially considering how much I’ve heard about you, I'm not really surprised by this development.”  


“You’re not,” Hermione asked trying to reign in her shock.

“I think you are good for him in a way that only you can be. Draco needs some kindness in his life, and I know you can provide that. He also needs someone who can challenge him, and there is no doubt that you can do that. He could use your bravery and strength. Speaking of which, I have never really apologized, personally,” Narcissa said looking pointedly at her arm.

“I accept,” Hermione said cutting her off.

            She wore it with pride, and used it to remember what she continued to fight for. It used to bother her, having to work with Draco and have another reminder of her unwanted mark. Once she and Draco started talking, she remembered his attempts to help them and only had reason to be angry with Bellatrix. They had a really late night when they had that talk. They never touched the subject after that.

“Very well,” Narcissa said clearing her throat delicately, “so how is your relationship going with my son?”  


“Pretty well. We get along a lot better than we did in school. I haven’t punched him yet, so I believe that is a good sign,” Hermione joked.

“Oh, I remember that letter,” Narcissa laughed lightly.

“He sent you a letter about that,” Hermione asked.

“Oh yes, I found it quite entertaining. You were the first person to lay a hand on him. From that moment on, I don’t believe that we ever heard a bad word about you. Although he would never admit it, I think you earned his respect from that moment.”

“You think,” Hermione asked frowning.

“Yes, he was actually very happy about getting to work with you. When I asked him about it, he said it was because I had always told him that if he wanted to be the best he had to surround himself with the best. Of course now we know the real reason,” Narcissa said looking at Hermione pointedly.

            Hermione could feel her cheeks redden.

“Right, tea is ready,” Draco said coming back into the room.

            Narcissa stood from her seat gracefully and led the way to the kitchen.

“Are you alright,” Draco whispered to Hermione.

“I’m fine,” she answered with a smile. 

“Alright,” Draco said giving her a look like he didn’t believe her.

            Narcissa seemed content after her talk with Hermione. The topic didn’t stray to Hermione and Draco’s relationship again. Hermione doesn’t know how she convinced her, but she was relieved either way.

“Mother, Hermione and I actually had a date planned for tonight, so we are going to have to excuse ourselves early,” Draco said.

“Alright then,” Narcissa said smiling. “You two have a goodnight.”  
            Hermione and Draco stood from the table. Narcissa first hugged Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hermione, don’t be a stranger,” she said to Hermione before pulling her in for a hug.

“Good night Narcissa,” Hermione said smiling.

“Goodnight.”

            Once they Flooed to Hermione’s home there was a moment of silence. Once the feeling of being home hit Hermione, she felt her body relax and gave a small laugh.

“I think that went well,” Draco said smiling at her.

“I should hex you for making me go through that,” Hermione said hitting Draco’s arm gently.

“Oh it wasn’t that bad,” Draco said waving her off. “On the positive, if it comes to your parents then we have a plan of attack ready.”  


“If that was a plan of attack, I would hate to see what winging it looks like,” Hermione said rolling her eyes.

“Come on,” Draco said motioning for her to come to him.  


“Where are we going,” Hermione asked.

“I believe that I owe you ice-cream,” Draco said happily.

            Hermione took his outreached hand and they left.

            At the ice-cream parlor, they ordered and sat at the table farthest from the rest of the customers.

“So I think we are doing a pretty good job so far, what about you,” Draco asked.

“I think some people might be suspicious.”  


“For now, but they’ll come around,” Draco said dismissively.

“You really think so?”

“By the time the wedding gets here, we would have sold the boyfriend, girlfriend act so well, even we will believe it,” Draco said smiling.

“You always did go for the dramatics,” Hermione said rolling her eyes.

“I’ll have you know, I am a top notch actor,” Draco said indignantly.

“Oh I'm sure.”

“You know what, I don’t think I like your tone.”  


“Yes, well dear boyfriend of mine, you are going to have to deal with it,” Hermione said fluttering her eyelashes at Draco playfully.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Draco mumbled.

“My looks never held you back before,” Hermione said off handedly eating some of her ice-cream.

            When Draco didn’t respond right away, Hermione looked up at him curiously. He was picking at his ice-cream with a slight frown on his face.

“Hey,” Hermione said gently.

            He didn’t respond other than giving her a small nod of acknowledgement.

“Draco,” Hermione said kicking him lightly.

“I just forget how terrible I was to you,” he sighed.

“Yea, but you were just a kid and you got better. I mean you are still a pain in the backside to anyone you meet, but now it’s manageable,” Hermione said playfully.

“You think,” Draco said smiling, looking up at her.

“That you are a manageable pain? Yes, I do.”  


“You are a menace,” Draco said without any heat.

“Spending so much time with you was bound to have side effects,” Hermione shrugged.

“Have you always been this passive aggressive or is this new,” Draco asked point his spoon at her.

            Hermione didn’t answer, she just stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and they finished their ice-cream in silence.

“Want to head back to mine,” Hermione asked as they walked.

“Or we can go mine, so we can walk a bit,” Draco offered.

“Okay,” Hermione said easily.

“Considering that we’ve been dating for over four months, we should probably get used to touching each other,” Draco stated offhandedly.

“Touching,” Hermione asked trying to sound unaffected.

“Not that kind of touching,” Draco said rolling his eyes, “get your mind out of the gutter, Granger. I meant holding hands, subtle touches that couples do when they aren’t paying attention. Things like that.”

“Oh right,” Hermione said clearing her throat, “I suppose you’re right.”

            Draco smiled and reach his hand out to her.

“May I have your hand, Miss Granger,” he asked in mock seriousness.

“You may, Mister Malfoy.”

            Hermione couldn’t help trying but to study the hand in hers. Draco’s hand engulfed hers easily. They weren’t as soft as she thought they would be. Then she remembered that, no matter how he had managed it, he was on the Slytherin Quidditch team. His hand was extremely warm, but dry. He didn’t seemed at all nervous holding her hand. Then again it was Draco, she doubted that he would really get nervous holding hands, but she couldn’t help comparing his hand to Ron’s. Ron’s hands were always clammy, she never knew why. She also doesn’t remember feeling this right holding hands with Ron.

            Even though she and Draco were only holding hands because they have to get used to it, holding hands with Ron felt more forced. Almost everything about their relationship was forced. They realized this of course, it was the reason behind them breaking up. It was expected that they fall in love and get married and beyond, but it wasn’t working. It occurred to them that the stresses of war made them think there was something beyond friendship between them.  

“Hermione,” Draco said tapping his thumb against her hand.

“Yes,” she asked looking at him.

“I lost you there for a bit,” he said smiling.

“Just up in the clouds, is all.”  


“I don’t think I ever seen you as peaceful as when you are lost in your head.”  


“Really?”  


“Yes, but I don’t want you in there too long, you might never come back. I bet the real world has nothing compared to the world in there,” Draco said tapping her temple.

            Hermione didn’t know how to respond so she just gave his hand a squeeze.

“We’ll be home in a minute or so,” Draco said.

            Silence stretched easily between them again, but this time Hermione took care not to get lost in her thoughts. Hermione felt Draco pull her to stop.

“What is it,” Hermione asked.  


“Shh,” Draco said holding his finger in front of her lips.

            He then pointed at his front door. There was a dark slumped over figure. Hermione strained to see if she could make out who it was. Draco motioned for Hermione to take out her wand. Together they walked forward.

“Finally,” the figure shouted making Hermione and Draco jump back.

“Oh you’ve got to be joking,” Draco muttered putting his wand away. “Blaise, what the bloody hell are you doing here?”  


“I can’t visit my best friend in the world,” Blaise said around hiccups.

“Are you drunk,” Hermione asked amused.

“Yes I am, don’t try to take advantage of me,” he gave Hermione a once over, “on second thought. Take as much of an advantage as you want.”  


“What are you doing here,” Draco asked tightening his hold on Hermione’s hand.  


“I forgot where I live,” Blaise mumbled.

“But you managed to remember where I lived,” Draco asked rolling his eyes.

“Well you’ve lived in the same bloody place forever,” Blaise said.

“So boys are we going to stand around all night,” Hermione asked.

            Once the three of them were inside, Blaise seemed to gain a bit of his sense back.

“Oh Hermione, it’s you,” he said after he squinted at her.

“Who did you think it was,” Hermione asked.

“Draco tends to bring home a bit of an array of guests, didn’t recognize you. You look good,” Blaise said smiling at her.

“Thank you. An array of guests,” Hermione asked Draco.

“He doesn’t know what he’s saying, he’s pissed,” Draco defended himself.

“’M not pissed, just mildly inebriated,” Blaise said indignantly. “Oh that’s right, you two are together,” Blaise said with a look of a cornered cat. “I meant to say that in the past Draco had a few companions. Not recently though of course. It makes sense now, seeing as you two are dating. I was beginning to worry about him, but now all is well. It was some good news, you know, hearing about you two. Considering how much Draco talks about you, it’s a good thing it was because you’re together, because it was bordering on the obsessive if you ask me,” Blaise said finishing his babbling by sending Draco a wink.

“Right, how about I set up the Floo and send you home,” Draco said tensely.

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea,” Blaise said easily. “It was nice to see you again, Hermione. Hopefully Draco will have no choice now, in getting to hide you from us. Until we meet again,” Blaise took Hermione’s hand and kissed the back before walking into the fireplace.

            After the light from the green flames, there was the first tangible silence of the night.

“Borderline obsessive,” Hermione asked smiling.

“He was drunk, could barely walk straight, nothing he said can be taken at face value,” Draco said stiffly.

“You’re right,” Hermione said letting Draco relax slightly before continuing, “And I would be inclined to agree with you, if it weren’t for the fact that your mother also said you’ve been known to talk a lot about me.”

“My mother is old and doesn’t know what she is talking about,” Draco said quickly.

“Oh, should I tell Narcissa you think so,” Hermione asked playfully.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Draco said narrowing his eyes at her.  


“I’m sure she is still awake,” Hermione said motioning to the fireplace.

“Why must you be so difficult,” Draco sighed heavily.

“I’m just trying to figure out the truth,” Hermione said smiling.  


“Are you sure you want to know,” Draco asked taking a step towards her.

            Hermione suddenly felt how small Draco’s home was. Her mouth went dry as she tried to form a response.

“I’m taking that as a no. So how about a drink?”

“I think I should be heading home.”

“Alright,” Draco said sounding put out.

“Right, so,” Hermione said heading towards the fireplace.

“Goodnight,” Draco said leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight.”

“Crookshanks,” Hermione said picking him up, “I think I might be in trouble.”

            Hermione found, as the next couple weeks passed, that nothing really changed other than she was around Draco more often than not. Hermione found it so easy to be with Draco, to lose track of time and not want it to end. They had even visited Narcissa a few times, whom Hermione found easier and easier to talk to. Hermione thought that she knew Draco pretty well before this started with them. Of course now they were together so often it wasn’t surprising that it felt that she was learning more about him every day.

“What do you mean you’ve never seen a muggle movie,” Hermione asked shocked.

“Well I’m still new at this. Going to a pub is different, it is loud and no one is really paying attention to you. No real interaction.”

“Would you be interested in going to see one?”  


“Why, Granger, are you asking me on a date,” Draco asked batting his eyelashes at her.

“You are intolerable,” Hermione said pushing his face away from her.

“But I’m still your favorite,” Draco said not missing a beat and kissing the palm of her hand.

“Crookshanks will always be the number one man in my heart,” Hermione said pulling her hand back.

“That sharp tongue of yours knows no bounds,” Draco sighed dramatically.

“Would you like to go or not,” Hermione asked again.

“What kind of film are we going to see?”

“We’ll decide when we get there. Come on.”  


“I am in my pajamas,” Draco said aghast.

“Draco there is no need to get dressed to go to the cinema,” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“There is no way I am going out in public wearing this.”

“Okay fine,” Hermione huffed, getting off the couch and going to her room. She ruffled through her drawers and found jeans she has seen Draco wear once and a hooded sweatshirt that she had for a while. “You can wear this,” Hermione said giving the clothes to Draco.

“What are you going to be wearing,” Draco asked narrowing his eyes a bit as he took the clothes.

“The same thing I swear,” Hermione said crossing her heart.

            After twenty minutes both of them were ready to go.

“I feel oddly naked,” Draco commented after looking down at his outfit.

“But admit how comfortable you feel right now,” Hermione said giving him nudge.

“It’s more like walking in my comforter,” Draco said not really agree nor disagreeing.

“Come on,” Hermione said pulling him with her. “Now do you have any idea what kind of film you would like to see?”  


“Not really.”  


“In that case you are going to have to trust me.”

            Hermione decided on a movie that had been out for a few weeks. She knew that Draco wouldn’t be able to resist asking questions and she didn’t want to ruin the experience for someone else.

“I still don’t understand why she didn’t just Floo out. There was a perfectly good fireplace there,” Draco asked waving his hands at the ridiculousness.

“Draco, Floo doesn’t work for Muggles, remember,” Hermione said shaking her head fondly.

“Well how the bloody hell are you supposed to escape a deranged killer? You don’t have a wand, you can’t do any magic.”

            Hermione smiled and let Draco finish his rant. Once they reached her home, she made some tea as Draco’s rant finally came to an end.

“So you enjoyed the film,” Hermione asked trying not to laugh.

“Don’t let my complaining confuse you, I really enjoyed it. It was strange but I'd like to go again someday.”

“Maybe we can plan another day like this,” Hermione said off handedly.

“I would like that.”

“So maybe we should call it a night,” Hermione asked.

“It has been a long day.”

            There was the expected air of awkwardness. There had been a fairly recent development in their relationship, well their actual friendship. She could feel the nagging voice in her head telling her how she is tipping her real friendship with Draco into her fake relationship with him. Recently they had taken to spending the night at each other’s homes when it got too late. The first time, it was when he fell asleep and Ginny had caught them. It then started happening sporadically by accident. However, Hermione has started having a feeling tell her to ask him to spend the night. She tries to convince herself that it’s just because she enjoys his company, and even she can’t believe those words.

“Yes it has.”  
“I’ll see you later,” Draco said clearing his throat.

“Have a good night,” Hermione said with a smile.

“You too,” Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek and Flooed away.

            Hermione really needed to get her head on straight. This was really getting out of her control. She found herself thinking about Draco more than she should be and she refused to admit the reason.

 _‘I need you’_ was the text she sent to Ginny the next morning. Ginny was by her side in a blink of an eye.

“What’s wrong,” Ginny asked immediately.

            Hermione didn’t say anything as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, she didn’t think she could actually say it out loud at that moment. Ginny immediately hugged her. This was why Hermione loved Ginny, she didn’t have to say anything, Ginny just knew.

“Are you ready to speak,” Ginny asked softly.

“I think I'm falling for him,” Hermione said simply.

“Oh, and you don’t think he is falling for you,” Ginny asked.

“I don’t even want to think about it, can you just talk to me about something, anything else,” Hermione asked quietly.

“Of course, let me tell you about the one time I was challenged to a one on one with the head chaser of the Chudley Canons,” Ginny said as she moved them to the couch.

            Hermione rested her head on the back of the couch and watched Ginny animatedly recount her story. Hermione didn’t know where she would be without Ginny in her life.

“You don’t understand the feeling winning gave me, it was almost as good as when I married Harry,” Ginny said finishing her story.

“I love you,” Hermione said smiling at her.

“I love you too, you are always going to be the best sister Mom never gave me,” Ginny said smiling back. “Did I help a little,” Ginny asked gently.

“Yes you did, thank you. I just don’t know what to do,” Hermione said turning her head so she was facing the ceiling.

            It was much easier to look up than at Ginny. She knows that she can trust Ginny with anything that she says, but this was unmarked territory and Hermione didn’t like it.

“I know I'm falling for him, I can barely pinpoint where our friendship ends and our fake relationship begins and it scares me. It scares me because I don’t want there to be a difference.”

“Maybe you should put a stop to it,” Ginny offered.

“I don’t want to, besides Ron’s wedding is next month, I really need this, I need him to make it through it,” Hermione admitted in a small voice.

“Look the agreement was that once the wedding was over you two would split right,” Ginny asked poking her side.

“Yes.”  


“Then if you don’t want to call it off, wait for the wedding. Then if Draco makes like he doesn’t want this to end, let it continue and see where it goes.”  


“Do you think that it’s going to work?”

“Gryffindor up and take the chance, Granger,” Ginny said pushing her playfully.

“Thank you,” Hermione said finally looking at Ginny.

“Any time, so in my haste here, I didn’t bring anything to stay the night, so how about we go to the grocery store and get some of the sugariest ice-cream available and have a good old fashion sleepover?”

“I would love that,” Hermione said smiling for the first time since the movie.

            As it turns out a sleepover was just what Hermione needed. They talked all night about everything and never strayed to the topic of Draco. They even made fort and ended up falling asleep in it.

“Never again,” Ginny groaned in the morning.

“We are getting too old for this,” Hermione agreed as she cracked her back. “Thanks Gin,” Hermione said smiling.

“Of course, I am always going to be here for you.”

            After cleaning up their mess, Ginny left and Hermione decided she was going to run a few errands. She was just about done getting ready, when she heard a knock at her door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Blaise standing there.

“Um, hello,” Hermione said opening the door.

“Hi,” Blaise said brightly, as if this were a regular occurrence.

“Can I help you with anything,” Hermione asked cautiously.

“Actually, I was hoping you were available to come have lunch with me,” Blaise asked still smiling.

“How did you even know where I live,” Hermione asked avoiding his question.

“Oh you know, sneaky Slytherin and all that,” Blaise said dismissively. “So are you?”

            Hermione played with the idea of saying that she was busy, but it was only fair after all. Draco has had lunches with Ginny and Harry, she should be able to handle Blaise by herself.

“As a matter of fact I am,” Hermione said grabbing her purse.

“Great,” Blaise said holding out his elbow for her.

            She took it with a smile. Once they were seated, there was a moment of silence.

“So, should I expect Pansy knocking on my door next,” Hermione joked, taking a drink of her water.

“Oh Merlin no, she still hates you,” Blaise said casually making Hermione choke a bit on her water. Then Blaise started laughing. “I'm joking Hermione.”  


“That’s no way to treat your lunch date,” Hermione said glaring playfully at him.

“Pansy actually thought it was joke and once she caught her breath she refused to talk to Draco for like ten minutes,” Blaise said.

“Ten minutes,” Hermione laughed.

“I can tell that you don’t understand the significance of this. So let me paint you a small picture. Pansy and Draco have known each other since infancy, some even say since the womb, they talk all the time, about everything, it is maddening, so for her to hold out so long, is a miracle.”

“What was her reaction after her amazing silent treatment,” Hermione asked curiously.  


“After contemplating it, she didn’t really care, Draco seems happy and that is all we care about,” Blaise said sincerely. “Hermione,” Blaise started seriously, “Draco is my best friend, I’ve seen him in the worst time in our lives and just, please don’t hurt him,” Blaise’s voice grew softer as he finished.

“Blaise,” Hermione said at a loss for words.

“Look, I love him, he is family, and I don’t think I can see him hurt in the way I believe only you are capable of,” Blaise said as his eyes locked with Hermione’s.

“Blaise, I’ve got, I’ll see you around. Thanks for this, you know yea, um I’ll, bye,” Hermione stuttered as she collected her things and left.

            She heard Blaise calling after her, but her feet wouldn’t stop moving. This was too serious, this was going too far. She knew she should have put a stop to this sooner. She loved being with Draco like they were, but this was too much. Maybe Ginny had the right idea of ending this. This whole idea was crazy to start out with.

            Hermione shouldn’t have been surprised that her absence didn’t go unnoticed. She just needed a little time away from everything and since she had an impressive amount of unused sick days, she decided that taking a few of them would not be weird. That was not the case, she received a few owls asking if she was ok and even a patronus from the Minister himself. She knew that she was acting a bit out of character, but there was no way it was as big a deal as everyone made it seem.

            On day three of her isolation she found that her books couldn’t distract her, not even the cases she was being sent secretly from her coworkers could stop her mind from wondering to Draco. She really did try, but she couldn’t help it. She missed him, she tried to fool herself to going back to mindset she had when their whole situation started, that she only missed him as a friend, but she knew that was the weakest lie she had ever told herself.

            Once she was nearing the end of her vacation, she started really itching to get back to her office and she did not even try to convince herself that she was not also excited to see Draco again.

“You know,” a voice said after a puff of green smoke.

“What the hell, Draco,” Hermione nearly shouted as she held her fast beating heart.

“Most men would take offense when their woman falls off the face of the world without so much as a goodbye,” Draco continued as if she hadn’t spoken.

            Hermione just gawked at him as he easily made his way around her home to her kitchen.

“Again I ask, what the hell, Draco,” Hermione said gaining her sense as she followed him.

“Well it’s quite obvious with the wedding is drawing near, what is it about two and a half weeks now,” Draco asked off handedly. “Then, suddenly, you call in for a vacation, for an entire week, very un-Granger of you I might add. Doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together,” Draco finished taking a sip of tea he just finished.

            Hermione found herself just staring at him. It had been a week since she had last seen him. Not to mention how awkward there last meeting had ended. Hermione just looked at him. He looked the same, not like he had been going out of his wits worry about her. It doesn’t surprise her really, it is Draco, even after how close they had gotten he has always had some kind of barrier around himself. If she looks hard enough, he looks a bit tired, but that was really it.

“Well,” Draco said raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, the wedding is getting closer,” Hermione said avoiding eye contact and the question.

“Is that what led to your sudden hibernation?”  


“I am not a bear, Draco,” Hermione said rolling her eyes and grabbing some toast he had made.

“With that hair you could have fooled me,” Draco mumbled.

“Prat,” Hermione gasped throwing the toast at him.

“You are avoiding my question,” Draco said putting down his tea and walking towards her.

“What was the question,” Hermione asked standing her place.

“Essentially,” Draco lowered his voice, “are you ok?”

“I’m fine, Draco, honestly,” Hermione said gently, placing a hand on his arm.

“Good,” Draco said with a soft smile.

            Hermione didn’t know what came over herself, but she crossed the friendly space between then and wrapped her arms around Draco’s waist and just hugged him. She could feel the how tense his body was at the initial contact, but quicker than she could have thought, she felt his arms wrap around her.

            They stood there and let time go around them. There were no words passed just their breathing filled the air. Hermione didn’t know when to let go, and if she allowed herself to be honest, she really didn’t want to. They only separated when Crookshanks meowed loud enough to make them jump apart. He easily rubbed himself around Draco’s legs until Draco gave in and petted behind his ears.

“So,” Hermione said clearing her throat, “how have you been?”

“I’ve missed you,” Draco said easily.

“I missed you too,” Hermione said with a smile.

            Hermione checked her hair in the mirror for the millionth time. She hasn’t been this nervous about her hair since she was fourteen. She just couldn’t get it to lay right.

“Hermione,” Draco called from the living room.

“Give me a moment,” Hermione called back.

            Hermione felt her chest tighten at the reality of where she and Draco were going.

“Hey, hey whoa, breathe slowly.”  


           Draco was suddenly at her side. He rocked them as he held her close. It took Hermione a moment to realize that it was her own ragged breath she was hearing.

“There you go, you are doing great, Hermione. Just keep breathing just like that,” Draco said softly.

            Hermione didn’t know how long they sat there or how they even got on the floor, but she was finally breathing normally.

“Maybe we should just stay in like we normally do,” Draco offered gently as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

            Hermione let herself lean slightly into his touch. She met his eyes and saw that he would let them spend their night here, and there would be no judgement. This fact alone eased the tightness in her chest greatly.

“No, I have to do this,” Hermione said definitively.

“No, you don’t, you have nothing to prove.”  


“I know, but I want to,” Hermione looked Draco in the eyes. “Please, Draco,” Hermione said.

“Ok, ok we go, but if at any time you feel we have to go, you tell me. I mean it, Hermione, the exact moment,” Draco said sternly.

“The exact moment,” Hermione promised.

“Good, now let’s get you fixed up and we can go,” Draco said standing and taking Hermione with him.

“My hair won’t sit right,” Hermione groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“Your hair look great, just like the rest of you,” Draco said giving her a twirl.

“You flatterer,” Hermione said shoving him gently.

“Come on, hopefully you weren’t wrong about that open bar, we’ll be needing it,” Draco said pulling her to him.

“Yes we will,” Hermione said before they Apparated.

            When they arrived all eyes were on them, but in a way that it seemed that no one wanted to seem like they were looking at them.

“Well this is going to be fun isn’t,” Draco whispered as he pulled her in closer.

            It was well before the wedding, Hermione had wanted to get there early to get most of the stares out of the way before the wedding actually began.

“Let’s get a drink,” Hermione said.

“You read my mind,” Draco mumbled.

            Hermione and Draco stood with their backs towards the party goers and whispered amongst themselves.

“Ah, Hermione.”

Hermione stilled for a moment before turning around with a smile.

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione said lightly.

“It’s been a while.”  


“You know how it is, with work and all,” Hermione said with a wave of her hand.

“How is work going?”  


“Just finished wrapping up a few cases.”  


“That’s nice dear,” Mrs. Weasley said with a vague smile, like the one that she always got when Hermione talked about work.

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley,” Draco said easily breaking the eye contact between the two woman.

“Well this is a surprise,” Mrs. Weasley’s eyes widened as they landed on Draco.

“And it is a pleasure to see you as well,” Draco bowed his head slightly with a smirk.

“What are you doing here,” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Oh, I go weak at the knees for a good wedding,” Draco said placing an arm around Hermione’s waist.

“I see,” Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, “I’ll let you two finish your conversation, there is about thirty minutes before you need to take your seats.” With a final look at Hermione, Mrs. Weasley left.

            Hermione felt like she could breathe again.

“Today is going to be a great day,” Draco said as he took a drink.

“It’s going to be a day alright,” Hermione mumbled.

“Cheer up, Granger, people will start to think that I'm a bad boyfriend.”  


“Wouldn’t want them to have that idea would I,” Hermione said with smile.

“I see the look in your eye, and I don’t know if I should feel frightened.”

“I believe there were those little touches that we were supposed to be working on that should come into play pretty soon,” Hermione said offhandedly.

“You mean something like this,” Draco said before gently moving a piece of hair behind Hermione’s ear and trailing his finger down her face.

            Hermione knew she was playing with fire at this point. Letting herself enjoy the start of the end of their _relationship_. If they were going to go back to being just friends, she might as well get all the benefits of being in a relationship while she has one. She doubts she would have the energy after this is all over to get involved with anyone else. _Else_ , that thought had crossed her mind too many times. If it were anyone other than Draco, this would have never worked. Draco is what made this easy and fun.

“Exactly like that,” Hermione said catching his hand and placing it flat on her cheek.

            Without skipping a beat Draco dragged his thumb lightly across her cheekbone.

“Did I tell you that you look beautiful today,” Draco asked leaning in slightly.

“You might have said it in passing.”  


“Officially, you look exquisite,” he removed his hand from her face and played with one of her loose strands of hair. “Of course that is not much different than every other day.”

“Oh shut up,” Hermione said swatting his hand away without any heat.

“That is no way to talk to your boyfriend,” Ginny said popping up from behind Draco.

“That is what I’ve been saying,” Draco said. “And Ginerva, might I be as bold as to say, you look gorgeous,” Draco said taking Ginny’s hand and kissing the back of it.

“Oh Mr. Malfoy,” Ginny said coyly before punching his arm and returning to her usual voice, “call me, Ginvera, again and it won’t be your arm I punch.”  


“Hey hands off my boyfriend,” Hermione said playfully.

“Yea hands off her boyfriend,” Draco repeated pulling Hermione to him.

“Sickening the both of you. You two better take your seats. I’ll see you at the reception,” Ginny said before leaving them.

            Draco and Hermione mutually agreed that they should sit in the back corner away from the center aisle. Hermione realized that Draco had not let go of her hand since they sat down. She can’t say that she minded it. Holding Draco’s hand had become familiar to her over their time together. When music started, Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Hermione squeezed back a lot harder when the doors opened and Ron walked in with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, Ron looked great. He looked happy and nervous. The air around him was buzzing and Hermione couldn’t look away.

            Hermione jumped when Draco let go of her hand. She looked at him and was surprised that he looked blurry, she hadn’t realized that she was crying. Draco placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Hermione felt herself relax against Draco’s side. When the music shifted Hermione couldn’t stop her immediate reaction to flee. She had met Ron’s fiancé a few times, but never for more than a few minutes. She is a nice enough girl from what Ginny has told her.

            For a moment Hermione saw a flash of her standing across from Ron. Of her in the white dress and smiling like her life has a new meaning. She saw what it would have been like on their wedding day, the smiles wouldn’t reach their eyes. The laughs would be stiff, the touches would be forced. It would have been a picture perfect disaster.

“I am so proud of you,” Draco whispered in her ear.

            Hermione smiled while the picture in front of her shifted to reality. She doesn’t remember ever seeing Ron this happy. Just seeing that smile made the monster stirring in Hermione’s chest calm. Hermione stood with the rest of the guest and clapped as the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked down the aisle.

            Hermione watched happily as Ron danced with his new wife. She knows he’s terrible at the waltz, not matter how hard she tried to teach him, he always lost count and stepped on her foot. That didn’t seem to bother her at all, she was all smiles and light laughter. Hermione could see the tips of Ron’s ears and knew that she was teasing him and the light in Ron’s eyes never left. He looked at her like she hung the moon, and honestly Hermione knew that he never looked at her like that.

“May I have the pleasure of this dance,” Draco asked with a bow.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Hermione said taking Draco’s extended hand.

“I would never miss an opportunity at showing off how radiant my girlfriend is,” Draco said seriously as he led her to the dancefloor.

            Hermione fell into place with Draco easily. They glided across the floor effortlessly. Hermione knew that Draco was just showing off at this point. This was completely different dancing experience than the one at Narcissa’s. Draco was as sure of himself as he led them easily through the crowd of couples dancing as he was in his mother’s foyer. He knew that Hermione was going to be on time with her feet, and he knew where she was going before she did. Hermione never felt freer that she did just letting Draco lead her where he wanted and she never questioned a step. She smiled up at him and he smiled at her. When the song came to an end Draco spun her out grandly before turning her back to him and dipped her. Hermione let out an easy laugh.

“Always up for putting on a show,” Hermione said happily as Draco pulled her back up.

“Like I said I wanted everyone to see my amazing girlfriend.”

“Ahem.”

            Draco and Hermione looked and saw Ron smiling at them. Hermione took an instinctive step closer to Draco and Draco placed a hand on her hip.

“Hello, Hermione,” he said gently.

“Hello, Ron. The ceremony was wonderful,” Hermione said sincerely.

“Thank you, I'm so glad you could make it. May I steal your date for a dance, Malfoy,” Ron asked looking at Draco with a slight challenge.

“Not really my decision is it, Weasley. Hermione is more than capable of making that decision for herself,” Draco said stiffly as his hand tightened slightly on her hip.

“No I guess it isn’t,” Ron said easily. “Hermione may I have this dance,” Ron asked her.

“Sure,” Hermione said patting the hand on her hip.

            Hermione could feel reluctance from Draco, but he removed his hand.

“Why don’t you have a seat, the song will be over quick,” Hermione told Draco before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

            Draco simply nodded and left.

            The song called for minimal movement, for most of it Ron and Hermione swayed back and forth. Hermione took note of Ron’s hand in hers. It was just as she remembered. Clammy and humid. Normally, it would annoy her, but being at his wedding as a guest, this was anything but normal.

“I really am glad that you’re here,” Ron said breaking their silence.

“You didn’t think I would come,” Hermione asked curiously.

“Quite honestly, I almost never knew what you were going to do, that was kind of the problem. Hermione,” Ron said making Hermione look up, “you are one of my best friends in the world and I miss you.”  


“I miss you too, Ron,” Hermione said reaching up and cupping his cheek. “You will always mean so much to me.”  


“You know,” Ron said clearing his throat, “I was surprised to hear that there would not only be a Malfoy at my wedding but that he would be your date.”  


“He’s more than my date, he’s my boyfriend,” Hermione said ignoring our easily that rolled off her tongue.

“Yea I heard that too. I know that Malfoy and I were never the chummiest of lads, but for you, I would be willing to maybe have a lunch with you two and the missus. I can’t promise to not get into any arguments, but I swear that I will be on my best behavior,” Ron said with some difficulty.

“Ron, even though I appreciate the offer, just enjoy your time with your new wife before you start planning double dates,” Hermione laughed.

“I will, I just want you to know, I want you to be happy, and even though it’s weird for me to say he is the one that does just that. I see the way he looks at you, it’s like you hung the moon and that is all I’ve ever wanted for you. I love you, Hermione,” Ron said softly.

“I love you too,” Hermione said pulling Ron into a hug.

            Hermione knew that something changed in that moment with Ron. She felt their friendship starting over. She knew that they would be okay from then on. She and Ron are going to be the friends that they should have been from the start. When she walked away from Ron and towards Draco, everything felt right.

“Draco,” Hermione said tapping his shoulder and interrupting a conversation with Harry.

“Hey,” Draco said standing quickly. “Are you okay,” he asked taking her face in his hands gently.

“I am,” Hermione said leaning into his touch. She found that this was the first time she meant it in long time. “Let’s go back to my place.”  


“Okay,” Draco said dropping his hands.

            They walked quietly to the Apparation zone that had been set up. Draco took Hermione’s hand and they were in her home in an instant. There were a few moments of silence after they landed, Hermione knew immediately that something was off.

“Draco,” Hermione asked uncertainly.

“How do you want to do this,” Draco asked sounding suspiciously calm.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well the wedding is over, and that was supposed to be the start of the end of this,” Draco motioned between them.

“What,” Hermione asked as Draco’s words punched her in the chest.

“That was the deal wasn’t it? After the wedding we were going to ‘break up’ and go back to normal,” Draco said.

“Um, you know it’s late, we can talk about it tomorrow,” Hermione heard herself say.

“Right, goodnight,” Draco said.

            He leaned in as if to kiss her forehead, like he had gotten in a habit of doing, before deciding not to and leaving without another word.

            When Hermione heard the CRACK of Draco officially leaving, she tried to take a deep breath, but it felt like the air was barely reaching her lungs. Soon her deep breaths started coming in short spurts. She could feel her heart beating quicker at the same time it was clenching. Nothing seemed to make sense. Then it made so much sense that her head swam.

            It was so simple that Hermione froze in place. Draco was her friend and only her friend. He cared for her like she cared for Harry or even Ron. He was there to support her in the time that she couldn’t turn to anyone else. He was following the guidelines that she had initially set up. He was at her side to help her get through this one situation in the only way that worked.

            Draco was her friend and that was going to be it. A really big part of her wanted to tell him what had happened to her while they were together, but that voice was quickly smothered. There was no reason to ruin a perfectly good friendship over the fact that she had developed feelings. Hell that was what had gotten her into trouble in the first place with Ron. She developed feelings for him and reacted on them before letting her mind make sure that everything was going to be ok.

“Not this time,” Hermione whispered to herself.

            Draco had made his position clear, and she was going to respect his wishes. These feeling she has for him will go away and everything will go back to normal, she was going to see to it. If Ron had taught her anything, these feelings will go away.

            Draco didn’t contact her the rest of the weekend and she didn’t reach out either.

            Hermione needed to constantly talk herself out of not wanting to go to work once Monday came around. After everything she had been through, Hermione knew that the easy way out would hurt a lot more at the end of the day. She just needed to remember to breathe and act like she was okay until she was, that should be easy.

            Once she was in her office, she got straight to work. She was hoping if she distracted herself enough with work, then the day would go by without anything happening. Of course it couldn’t be that easy. One of the first things she saw was the flash of blonde hair she would be able to place anywhere. Went to her office as quickly as she could.

“Hello, Hermione,” someone said from her doorway.

“Hello, Belle,” Hermione said smiling.

“How are you today,” she asked.

“I’m doing well, how are you,” Hermione asked.

“I’m good, so I hear that the Weasley wedding was this weekend,” Ariel prompted.

            Hermione shouldn’t have been surprised someone would ask her about the wedding. It wasn’t a secret that Ron was getting married. When everyone knew your name, everyone knew almost everything. And when you are the equally known ex, you receive a lot of unwanted attention.

“It was beautiful, they looked truly happy,” Hermione said simply.

“Oh that’s nice, I would never have never gone to my ex’s wedding with a boyfriend, that was very brave,” Belle said.

            It sounded like it was sincere but Hermione couldn’t help feeling like it was some sort of back handed compliment. Before she could comment on it someone else intervened.

“That would imply that your exs’ weren’t already married, wouldn’t it, Ms. Smith,” Draco said coldly from behind her.

            Hermione looked behind Belle and found Draco staring at her as coldly as he spoke to her. Belle turned away from Hermione with wide eyes and without a glance at Draco walked away.

“There was no need for that Draco,” Hermione said shaking her head.

“Belle Smith makes judgements on others with every other breath, one comment isn’t going to hurt,” Draco said with a shrug.

            They stared at each other in silence. It was one of the first times she remembers feeling this lost when with Draco.

“So,” Draco said clearing his throat and looking away, “are you free for lunch,” Draco asked.

“I actually have plans,” Hermione said fixing the already organized papers on her desk.

“Alright,” Draco said turning away without another word.

            Hermione watched him leave and stopped herself from calling out after him. During lunch she went to her normal café and then had a ten minute conversation when her lunch was over as to whether she should go back to work. She was going to power through the rest of the day, then the rest of the week until she’s not powering through and everything its back to normal.

            Hermione found that after the run in with Draco, being home that night felt off. In just a few months of letting him into her life, he has infiltrated every part of her home. The only place without some memory of Draco was her bedroom, but she refused to let this feeling beat her. That was a lot easier said than done, she could feel sad smiles try to stretch her face when she remembered any memory of Draco in her home. Then she got to the last moment Draco was there and everything came into focus. He left her and she had to accept that. Like he had said when they started this, she had a habit of being on good terms with her ex’s, well the two of them. She was going to make Draco the third and get over it.

            Hermione was actually amazed that she managed to avoid Draco for almost two weeks. She can’t remember the last time Draco and her had spent so much time apart. This weekend she decided that she deserved a good night in, just her and a nice bottle of wine. Hermione had just gotten herself comfortable when she heard a knock at the door. When she reached the door she looked through the peephole and saw a surprisingly familiar head of black hair.

“What are you doing here,” Hermione asked opening the door because curiosity got the best of her.

“That is no way to talk to a guest,” Pansy said awkwardly from her doorway.

“It is when that guest is uninvited,” Hermione said moving to the side and motioning for Pansy to come into her home.

            It was strange seeing Pansy here. Hermione hadn’t properly seen her since they graduated from their unofficial eighth year.

“Do you have a moment,” Pansy asked as her eyes fell on the bottle of wine and the single glass.

            Hermione turned from Pansy without a word. If they were going to have any kind of words, she wasn’t the only one that was going to need a glass. Pansy smiled when Hermione returned with the second glass. As they sat down, Hermione can’t remember ever seeing Pansy actually smiling and not smirking.

“We aren’t what people would describe as friends,” Pansy started as Hermione poured the wine. Hermione nodded for Pansy to continue. “I came here to ask a favor from you,” Pansy asked sounding as if the words pained her.

“What’s the favor,” Hermione asked warily.

“I have no right to ask, but can you tell me where things with Draco went wrong?”  
“What,” Hermione choked out.

“What caused you to break up with him,” Pansy asked.

“What did Draco tell you,” Hermione asked trying to get a moment to collect himself.

“That’s the thing,” Pansy frowned in frustration, “he won’t tell me anything. Draco can never keep a secret from me. He tried one time and it only lasted a week. But for the past few weeks, he has completely shut me out. He won’t talk to me and he looks so sad. I am not here to convince you to take him back,” Pansy said quickly. “That is not my intention at all, I just want to be able to explain it to him, and get him back to normal.”

“I think you should leave,” Hermione said standing up.

“Excuse me,” Pansy asked confused.

“Please, leave Pansy,” Hermione said walking to the door.

            Pansy gave her a stiff nod as she left. Hermione let Pansy’s words float around in her head for a moment before Apparating to Draco’s apartment.

“Draco,” she called as soon as she found her footing.

            There was no immediate answer. Hermione took it upon herself to look for Draco. It was really late and there was no way he was still at the office, she was the last one to leave. Hermione smiled sadly when she came across a photo of her and Draco. Ginny had insisted that to convince everyone they were together, they should have pictures together in their apartments. Of course this was after her confession to Ginny, so it was more so Hermione would have a memory of them if it ended.

            Hermione heard the clank of a glass hitting some surface. She followed the noise to the kitchen. Hermione stopped short when she came face to face with Draco.

“Hermione,” Draco asked confused.

“Hi,” Hermione said awkwardly.

“I'm guessing this must be important since it is the first time you’ve come to me since the wedding,” Draco said flatly.

“Oh will you stop,” Hermione said rolling her eyes.

“Excuse me,” Draco said sounding a lot like Pansy did not that long ago.

“Can you please stop with this mask of indifference, for five minutes? I want to have a serious conversation with you and I will not have it if you are acting like the annoying prat you were in school,” Hermione said throwing all filters into the wind. It was about time she let the Gryffindor inside of her speak it’s mind.

            Draco’s entire body seemed to deflate at her words. She took this pause to really look at him. He looked terrible. He obviously hasn’t been sleeping, judging by the bags under his eyes. Hermione felt horrible for not noticing sooner.

“What do you want to talk about Hermione,” Draco sighed.

“I want to talk about what happened after we landed in my apartment after the wedding.”

“I just assumed that the end of the wedding was the end of us, like we agreed to in the beginning. I wanted the conversation out of the way,” Draco mumbled the last part as he turned away from Hermione and finished making his tea and hers.

“Why,” Hermione asked as they sat at his dining room table.

“Why what,” Draco asked.

“Why did you want the conversation out of the way?”  
“Do you want me to spell it out for you,” Draco frowned looking at his cup.

“Look Draco, I am not going to make you say anything that you wish to be unsaid, but I am thoroughly confused. I thought we were good together and that we were happy, and I just want to know what I did wrong,” Hermione pleaded.

“You want to know what you did wrong,” Draco asked incredulously, “the only one who did any wrong was me Hermione. I started liking you as more than a friend. It was small at first, just an old crush waking up. I thought that the more we were together that it would lessen and disappear, but I was wrong. I kept forgetting that we were pretending, I could feel myself getting lost in being your boyfriend. I was getting in too deep and you weren’t,” Hermione heard Draco’s voice waver for a moment before going to normal, “so at the wedding, I was pushed back into reality. I just wanted to get the inevitable out of the way.”

            Hermione stared at her tea in silence. The air was thick with Draco’s words. Hermione knew that she had to say something, anything at this point, but she couldn’t form any words. She looked at Draco and saw the hurt in his eyes. She didn’t understand how she didn’t see it before. Of course Ginny was right. The more that she looked at him the more confusion spread across his face.

“Did you know that Blaise had taken me to lunch a while back,” Hermione said breaking the silence.

“What?”  


“Yea, he wanted to get to know me better, and he told, well asked, that I not hurt you in a way that only I would be able to, and I didn’t understand what he meant, but everything is coming together. Your mother, Blaise when he was drunk, and even Pansy,” Hermione said with laugh.

“Pansy,” Draco asked shocked.

“You think you’re surprised, I was getting ready for a lovely night in when she comes knocking at my door. She asked me what you did wrong because you weren’t talking to her, even after all this, you never told her,” Hermione said shaking her head.

“It was not my secret to tell,” Draco said simply.

“I should have said something sooner, this could have been avoided,” Hermione said,

“You just said that you were only coming to understand my feelings tonight,” Draco said confused.

“That’s true, but I knew how I felt,” Hermione said simply.

“How would that have stopped this sooner,” Draco asked.

“Because if I weren’t such a pessimistic, over thinker, I would have told you that spending time with you like we have these few months,” Hermione started as she looked into Draco’s eyes, “I started seeing you fitting into parts of my life I didn’t think anyone could or that needed filling. I would have told you that you mean so much to me and I don’t want you in my life the way you were before, sure that was nice, but I had a taste of what it would be like to be in a relationship with you, and I want more,” Hermione finished with what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

            This time it was Draco’s turn to be silent. Hermione didn’t know how this would go, sure Draco said had feelings for her, but she was talking about something other than just seeing where this relationship would go. She was talking about already seeing where it was headed and wanted to continue going at full speed. She didn’t know if he understood that.

            Suddenly Draco started laughing. Hermione just stared at him. She didn’t know if that was good or bad thing and she didn’t care. It had felt like forever since she had seen Draco laugh so openly.

“Hermione,” Draco said sobering up, “will you do me the honor of being my real girlfriend,” Draco asked as he rose from his chair and walked to her.

“Only if you would grant me the privilege,” Hermione said standing up from her chair too.

            Hermione felt like her face was going to split in half with her smile. She would have felt like an idiot if the smile wasn’t being reflected back at her. Draco reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. Warmth radiated from the contact and Hermione could feel her body relaxing. When she met Draco’s eyes, she doesn’t remember ever seeing them look like that.

“Would it be too soon to kiss you,” Hermione found herself saying.

            Draco let out a surprised laugh before both of them were leaning in. Hermione smiled when their lips met. Their first kiss was a disaster in Hermione’s opinion, their teeth clashed because Draco started smiling too. It was more like laughing into each other’s mouths rather than kissing and Hermione thought it was perfect.

“So you know what this means right,” Draco asked when they broke the kiss.

“No, what does it mean,” Hermione asked in a daze.

“I am never going to leave you alone now,” Draco said with a smile.

“I hope you don’t,” Hermione said caressing his cheek. “And just so you know Ginny is going to be insufferable, she told me to talk to you sooner.”  
“It’s okay, I didn’t talk to you either,” Draco said gently.

            Hermione smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss. She had to admit they were getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This took longer than I want to admit. And in all that time I couldn't think of a decent title. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
